Fallout: Little Boy Blue
by Sergeant Church
Summary: It's been years, since my dad, taken by the Enclave. Where is he? I have to find him.  During the time of Fallout 3
1. Chapter 1

Fallout: Little Boy Blue

Spoilers, I don't own Fallout

Chapter 1: GET OUT!

"Please, Overseer" My dad pleaded

"No, no more! Get out!" The Overseer said

My dad grabbed me as we walked out of the vault, two officers escorted us out as the door opened.

The blinding light hit my face.

We walked down a small hill, I turned and said

"Bye bye Overseer!"

The Overseer waved his hand, the vault door closed.

My dad put me down, we walked as he held my hand. Two wastelanders ran past us, I looked down the street.

THREE MONTHS LATER

My dad put a bowl in front of me, I took a bite as he sat down and rubbed his eyes.

(Pretend it's Silver's house)

"Daddy?" I asked

"Hm, yes son?"

"Tomorrow my birthday?"

"Yes, it is."

Dad got up and looked around as I took another bite of oatmeal.

All of a sudden someone knocked on the door, my dad brought me to the bed and hid me under.

"It's the American Government!"

My dad opened the door,"Well, hi guys!"

"Sir?" Asked one of the solders

"How long have you been here?"

"Well…about-""Where did you get that?" Asked one of the solders.

"Why this? This is a Pip-Boy 3000 D model!"

After a long silence

"Sir, you're coming with us!"

"What? No? I have a son!"All of a sudden came a sound like struggling. I looked outside, dad, gone.

It wasn't months until Moirafound me and took me to Megaton.

THREE YEARS LATER"Happy birthday, pal!" Moira said patting my back and putting a wrapped present on my table.

"Seven years old…I can't believe it!" She said

I opened it to find a pre war hat!

"Thanks!"

"I knew you'd like it, cost 300 caps!"

I walked down stairs to find Tom, the mercenary.

"Well, hello, Joseph!" He said

"Hi Tom!"

"I like your hat!"

"Thanks!"

He opened a locker and took out a BB gun.

"Surprise!" He said giving it to me

"Wow! Thanks Tom!"

"Sure, this will be our little secret! How knows? Maybe when your 12 you can get a real gun!" He said winking

EIGHT YEARS LATER

Still, after all this time. I still wonder, where's Dad? He was taken away.

I still, can't remember…but I have to do it. I have to find Dad.


	2. Chapter 2

Fallout: Little Boy Blue

Spoilers, I don't own Fallout

Chapter 2: May God bless America

"And all who don't help this great country, shall be removed…forever. This is President John Henry Eden saying, God bless America!"

I yawned and stretched my arms, ever since Galaxy News Radio went out, I've just been listing to the Enclave. The boring Enclave, I must admit, President Eden's plans for America do sound good!

I got up and looked at my leather armor, I reloaded my gun and put it in my holster.

I walked down the stairs where Nathan left with some ammo.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I'm sure." After a quick hug, I left Megaton.

TWO HOURS LATER

God, it's hot out here!

"The Brotherhood of Steel are not your friends! They are enemies to America's safety!"

I turned to see an Enclave eyebot.

I walked down some more.

All of a sudden I was tackled down by a mole rat. I tried to push it off, but it was too strong. I heard a rifle shot, and passed out.

I awoke, tasting fresh, pure water to quench my thirst.

I opened my eyes to see a man, and a woman.

"I think he's awaking" Said the woman

"Yeah, thanks Dr. Li."The women, Dr. Li walked away, talking to someone else.

I got up and rubbed my forehead.

"Hey," He said

"Name's Brian"

"Joseph"

We shook hands as I got up.

"Where am I?"

"Rivet City"

"Wait! Brian, your thank escapee from the vault!"

"Yep, 101"

"Wow, you were lucky. Me and my dad were KICKED out!"

"At least you got your dad, mine abandoned me"

"Mine was taken away by the Enclave, I have no idea if he's alive or not! I'm searching for him""You're looking for your dad? Me too!"

"Maybe we should be partners!""Alright, listen. I'm REALLY close to finding him, help me find my dad, I'll help you find yours!"

A FEW HOURS LATER

I couldn't believe it. I'm in another vault! Brian went in that chamber thing for a few hours.

All of a sudden the door opened as Brian stepped out.

As a man came to us."Son…WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!""What are you doing here!""I'm here to meet Dr. Braun!""Apparently, he doesn't like you.""I guess not."

"Um, dad. This is Joseph! He helped me find you."

A FEW HOURS LATER

I…can't believe it. It…I always knew the Enclave was evil but…but.

"You are to stand down and help Enclave scientists take control of this facility!" This Colonel Autumn guy was saying.

"Now, listen. Colonel, is it colonel? This facility is already broken, it will do no good!"

All of a sudden Colonel Autumn took out a 10mm pistol, he raised it up, right at Brian dad's face, he turned it and shot Janice!

"Sir, I am NOT to be reasoned with.""Fine, just as long as there are no more deaths!"

He punched in the code.

"My patience is wearing!"

"Just a moment!"

KABOOM! Gas filled the chamber as everyone inside coughed.

Brian's dad came up to the window.

"Run, RUN!"

He fell to the ground.

Autumn was ejecting something into his neck as he fell.

All of a sudden an Enclave solider rushed toward us as I shot him.

Dr. Li backed up as Brian took another shot, killing him.

We opened the door, to be greeted by a few lasers. Brian shot another solider as I shot one.

The last one retreated.

"Is there any way outta here?" Asked Brian

"Yes, there's a tunnel we used as an escape route once. COME ONE!"

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

><p>Will Brian and his friend survive?<p>

Will the Enclave kill them?

Will Dad's ghost haunt Brian forever?

* * *

><p>Find out… right now. Yes, no and maybe.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Fallout: Little Boy Blue

Spoilers, I don't own Fallout

Chapter 3: For Eden!

We climbed down a ladder, to Dr. Li and the rest of her group.

"Lead the way" She told us

We walked down the tunnel to be greeted by some Enclave.

They shot at us. I shot my pistol, knocking of one of their guns.

Brian got a shot at a solider in between the eyes.

"For Eden!" The solider yelled before dying

"The Enclave shall prevail!" Yelled another

A laser shot right next to my face as I dogged.

"You are enemies to America's safety!" Yelled one before getting shot in the shoulder.

He died as the last one stood there.

He turned and ran,

"BACKUP, BACKUP!"

We walked a little longer, stepping over trash.

"Some people!" Said Dr. Li

"What?" I asked

"Who would throw a PERFECLY good couch away!" She said pointing at a good, new couch.

All the men gave her a weird look."What the…?"

"It's best we don't try to thing what women think."

Dr. Li rolled her eyes.

"Men." She muttered under her breath

"Good for nothing."

We continued on, finding some feral ghouls eating on a dead Enclave solider, supposedly the one who ran away.

They noticed us and rushed toward us. We finished them quickly and continued.

Two Enclave soldiers were shooting a pinned down Brother from The Brotherhood of Steel.

"Die by America, traitor!" One yelled

Brian shot his head, he fell and died.

The last Enclave solider starting shooting at us!

He was tackled down by the Brother and he starting punching him.

"Say 'uncle'!"

"Uncle!""Say the Enclave sucks!""NEVER!"

We walked past them, to a small barricade. We stocked up on ammo and continued on.

"My Pip-Boy states that there's an Enclave barricade up ahead. If we take a ramp up ahead, we can ambush them.""Your Pip-whatchamiccallit?""A Pip-Boy 3000 A model. Got it in the vault when I was ten."

We walked up a ramp and crouched, up ahead was an Enclave barricade, made of junk and four Enclave soldiers.

Brian threw a grenade, taking out two soldiers.

I shot my revolver, shooting and killing the last soldiers.

Two more rushed toward us and one took out a Fat Man. All of a sudden a feral ghoul tackled him.

The Enclave solider shot the Fat Man at the ceiling, the ceiling collapsed in.

"What do we do?"

"My Pip-Boy states there's another way out, but…""But what?""It has a LARGE amount of radiation!"

"How much?"

"Well…over 1000 rads per second!""Ok…any other way."

"Yeah, we can use some electricity tunnels, we just need the power out. But the room with the power controls have a whole bunch of Enclave soldiers.

Listen, Joseph, you take Dr. Li and her team to the tunnel, try to open it. I'll shut off the power.""Alright!"

After a few minutes, I found the hatch leading into the tunnel. I tried to push it, but it was too hard.

"Hey! Give me a hand!"

After we all tried to push, it finally opened.

"Freeze! By the hand of the American government!"I turned to see six Enclave soldiers and an officer.

"Surrender!"

I had my gun pointed at the officer.

Eight more soldiers came up.

"I gave you an order! Surrender, drop your weapons!"

All of a sudden out of the shadows came a figure, he was dressed in some sort of ninja costume.

The officer turned.

"What the…?""Probably one of those costume weirdos from the Canterbury Commons!" One of the soldiers concluded

The figure just stood there.

"Reveal yourself!" Said the officer

All the Enclave soldiers pointed their guns at it.

All of a sudden he jumped, slicing a solider in half.

The Enclave starting firing.

The figure dogged and twisted and killed more Enclave.

The officer got his laser pistol. He shot, hitting the figure's arm.

The figure rushed toward him, using his sword to slice into the officer's collar and tossed him, knocking down two Enclave soldiers.

"God bless America!" Yelled an Enclave solider before dying,

He jumped in front of two soldiers, knocking their heads together.

Enclave shot all around, trying to hit the ninja thing.

One crawled on the floor,

"Oh my God, oh my God!"

He grabbed a rifle.

"Oh thank God!" He said and started shooting.

"Um, hey…sorry to bother you, but I think that's my rifle." Another Enclave solider told him.

"WHAT! Dude! There's literally a pile of rifles all over!"

"Dude, that's my rifle!""Grab ANY rifle!"

"I sleep with that rifle!"

"There's a billion rifles! Just grab one!"

"No! I want my rifle!"

All of a sudden the figure kicked the Enclave solider, making him fall on the other one.

(Red vs. Blue reference!)

All of a sudden the lights went out! A colorful light show came on, with the lasers coming back and forth.

All of a sudden, the last laser went out as a light hit us.

It was Brian with his Pip-Boy.

"Jesus Christ! What happened? It looks like a horror movie!""We'll explain, come on." I said as we walked in the tunnel…

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

><p>Listen, I want my shooting scenes with more action! It's boring with.<p>

"Brian shot the Enclave solider."

Can you leave a review or sent me message about how to make action scenes more entertaining?


	4. Chapter 4

Fallout: Little Boy Blue

Spoilers, I don't own Fallout

Chapter 4: Raven Rock

RAVEN ROCK

"So, he filled the chamber with radiation, you took a shot, lived, pasted out now you come here to admit failure!" Said President Eden

"Failure? Sir we…" Colonel Autumn tried to explain

"Your objective was to capture the two brats and the dad. The dad killed himself, and the two brats escaped!""Don't worry sir, we set up barricades in the tunnel we expected them to escape!"

"It's been six hours!""It takes a long time to get here!"

"True, we wanted the dad dead! But we need the code!"

"Maybe the guy's brat knows, or that Asian lady!""That Janice lady knows, did she escape?"

"Um…uh oh!"

"What? Uh oh?"

"I kinda…uh…killed her.""YOU WHAT?""He wasn't taking my demands seriously!"

"So you couldn't have killed the brat?""Well, we were locked in the chamber.""You're an idiot!""I apologize, sir!"

All of a sudden the door opened, as an Enclave officer stepped in.

"Well?" Asked Autumn

"Did you get the brat?"

"Almost!""What do you mean?" Asked Eden

"Well, we almost got one, we had about, um fifteen men, then… a ninja jumped out of nowhere! Then slash, smash! KABOOM!"

The officer said acting out all the movements.

"Can I ask you a question?""Yeah!""Are you a mental patient, or incredibly retarded?"

"A little of both.""Do you have any witnesses?""All dead,"

"Probably killed them himself." Whispered Eden, but everyone in the room heard him because the ZAX program, has no volume.

"Ok…um, so this 'ninja' killed your guys?""Yup"

All of a sudden an alarm blared as an Enclave Sergeant came in.

"Colonel Autumn, President Eden. There's a ninja in the base!""What!"

IN THE ENCLAVE COFFEE ROOM

"By the might of America!" Yelled an Enclave solider before being kicked to the other side of the room.

"Christ!" Said Autumn

"I thought he died!" Said Eden from his laptop.

Colonel Autumn grabbed his sword and tried to hit the ninja, the ninja blocking.

(Pretend some epic music is on right now)

"I'll gut you like a fish for betraying the Enclave!"

Autumn swung his sword, the ninja tried hitting his feet, Colonel Autumn jumped, dogging.

The ninja spun and swung his sword, making impact with Colonel Autumn's sword, breaking it.

Autumn looked at his sword, shocked as the ninja kicked him across the room.

The ninja was hit with the back of a laser rifle.

"I hit him! I hit him!"

The ninja spun, and swung his sword, beheading the Enclave solider.

"Freeze!" Came a voice, an Enclave solider had a turret, pointed at the ninja.

The ninja rushed toward the turret, he jumped, killed the solider.

Two soldiers on the sides of him shot. The ninja jumped, making them kill each other.

The ninja threw a dagger at the laptop/president.

"No!" Yelled Autumn

He jumped in front of the president, getting hit in the stomach.

The Enclave shot at him. But kept missing.

"Why won't you die!"

The door opened as about twenty Enclave soldiers lined up in two lines.

"Freeze!" Said the Enclave Lieutenant

"Surrender! Why did you betray the Enclave?"

The ninja stood there and rushed toward the group

"I thought he was going to surrender!" Said the Lieutenant before being kicked in the face and falling down on an Enclave solider.

In a few seconds all the group was dead.

The ninja looked at the president, and disappeared in the shadows.

"Can someone get me help now?" Asked Autumn, laying in a puddle of his own blood.

TO BE CONTINUED


	5. Chapter 5

Fallout: Little Boy Blue

Spoilers, I don't own Fallout

Chapter 5: The G.E.C.K

We walked up to a huge building. Brotherhood of Steel members patrolled the area.

"I am Doctor Madison Li! I have people that need help. You will open that door at once!""Well, doctor. We're not allowed to open the door unless Elder Lyons gives us permission!" The guard said

Dr. Li went up to the intercom.

"Lyons, Lyons! I know you're in there, open this door!"

All of a sudden the doors opened.

"Does that mean we can come in, right?" I asked

"That's affirmative!"

We entered the base.

"God, this place is a dump." Brian muttered under his breath

"I know," I responded

We entered a door. An old man with a robe was there.

"You never seem to get out of trouble!" Came a voice, we turned to see a member

"Who's you're friend?"

"Um, Joseph.""Hello" She said shaking my hand

"Um, Sarah and her group saved me from a close call with some Super Mutants!"

Dr. Li came up to us.

"Alright, what you need is a G.E.C.K""A geek?" Asked Brian

"Not a geek, a G.E.C.K!"

"Oh, that explains it."

HOURS LATER

Me and Brian walked through the caves. We walked down a ramp. We turned a corner to see a wall.

We walked up to it,

"FREEZE OR I'LL BLAST YOU'RE HEAD OFF!" Yelled a kid

"Are you serious?" I asked

"Be quiet, I know how to deal with children!" Brian whispered

"Hey kid, you're face looks like my butt!""Yeah? So what?"

"I bet you like to look a butts."The kid looked furious, then he started laughing.

"Hey, you're pretty funny for a mungo! Come on in!"

The gate opened.

"Thanks kid, do you know the way to vault 87?" I asked

"What do I look like? You're tour guide? Go ask Joseph!" He said

"Why are you asking me? That's why I asked you!"

"No you stupid mungo! The kid Joseph! God, you mungos are dumb as you look!"

A FEW HOURS LATER

"God! This place stinks!" I said

"I know!"

We have finally made it into the vault.

"Um, excuse me!" Came a voice from a cell

We turned to see a Super Mutant.

"Did you…just talk?" Asked Brian

"Yes, as you noticed, I'm more smarter than my brothers! You need to help me, there's a room with a fire wall, activate the fire wall and free me.""Or…" Brian said and starting typing on the terminal.

It opened.

"Oh, thank you, thank you! I am in you're favor!"

"Come on, let's go!"

We walked down the hall. Avoiding the large amounts of radiation, and our super Fwakes took care of the uglies.

We were at the door, where the G.E.C.K was. Large puddles of radiation stopped us from getting it.

"Do not worry! I will get it!" Said Fawkes

He walked in the radiation infested hall. After a while he came back.

"Here you go!" He said handing it to us.

"Fawkes, would you like to join us?"

"Thank you…but no. I still have much to discover! Maybe another day."

We backtracked to the exit when, BOOM! A grenade went off, stunning Brian and me.

Two Enclave soldiers came up to us, then it was Colonel Autumn.

"They're secured sir." One said

"Well, this was easier than I expected! Good night…oh wait! Bad night! Haha! Now you'll have nightmares!"

I passed out.

LOCATION UNKNOWN

I woke up, to an empty room, but I could hear a talk in the room next to me.

"You're friend said the code was 2-1-6!""You're lying, he's passed out.""Well, tell me the code.""Alright! The code is 7-0-7!"After a bit of silence

"Attention! Officer, are you there?"

"Yes sir,""The code is 7-0-7! Repeat the code is 7-0-7!""Affirmative…code is wrong sir! We lost another man!"

"Why must you make things so complicated!"

I heard a muffle of a voice. I waited a few seconds as Brian stepped through a door.

"Good, you're alive!" He said as the electric bars holding me, went off.

He handed me my clothes."Who was that?""Colonel Autumn!"

I reloaded my gun as we walked out.

"The president wants us!"

"What! If Colonel Autumn wants to kill us, the president would want to kill us…more!"

"Don't know, seemed nice!" He said as we walked down the hallway.

TO BE CONTINUED


	6. Chapter 6

Fallout: Little Boy Blue

Spoilers, I don't own Fallout

Chapter 6: President John Henry Eden's Secret

* * *

><p>We walked down the hall, three Enclave soldiers blocked us.<p>

"Wait, it's those kids who the president wants to see!"

They got out of the way as we passed. We walked down some stairs to see a small group of Enclave officers with shields and batons.

"So, when we attack Megaton. Their militia will probably know we're coming and set up their defenses. The traitors are hiding in their saloon. We dive in, kill them, leave. If anyone attacks, kill 'em!"

"Sir, yes sir!" The officers replied

We walked up some stairs to a higher level.

"Wow, this place…" Brian started

"Is awesome!" I finished

All of a sudden a voice came over the intercom.

"Attention all Enclave. You are not to obey the president's orders, and kill the prisoners at sight!"

"Uh oh" I said as lasers fired all around us

We ducked behind a wall, as Brian threw me a plasma rifle.

We looked at each other and nodded, we jumped over the wall. Opening fire on the Enclave. One soldier threw a grenade at us, I kicked it, taking out a group of the soldiers. Shots of plasma almost hit me, but I ducked in time.

"Get them!" One yelled

I threw a grenade, taking out two of them. Once we took them out, we ran to the next story.

"Alright, through this door." He said as we stepped up a long stairway.

We walked up some stairs, we came to a door.

"Locked" Brian observed

"Yes, over here. By the Computer screen."

We turned to see a large computer screen.

"If your going to meet us…at least have the guts not to meet us behind a computer screen." Brian said

"Um, Brian…I think that IS the president"

"Yes, your friend is right, I AM the president! I have a business proposition for you! America is a very dangerous place…with ghouls and Super Mutants. But taking this modified FFV virus and placing it in the purifier. Will save us all…"

"Why would I sabotage my Dad's work?"

"It's not sabotage!"

"But there's a catch…"

"What?"

"Joseph, there's a 'problem' at Vault 92..."

"So?" I said

"That's the vault, you were kicked out of! If you want answers…you'll get them there…"

"Brian…I have to…"

"Go…"I ran and left, only hearing…

"Eden, this has to end!"

I ran past all the security, running through a door, finding myself as a large door opened. I was outside… I looked around…if only I had one of those Pip-Boys… where is it? I just ran down the road… looking for anything that looked like a vault. Nothing… I sighed. How am I going to find a vault? This is…impossible! Who was the idiot who thought to hid the vaults? They could of put a sign that said "VAULT OVER HERE!", but no, they had to be complicated!

I ran forward… KABOOM! I turned to see Raven Rock, explode! Virtibirds crashed. More explosions, as I saw Brian step out. I ran up to him…

"Joseph, there's something I found! You…you…were…" He coughed some more

"You were never born in a vault!"

TO BE CONTINUED


	7. Chapter 7

Fallout: Little Boy Blue

Spoilers, I don't own Fallout

Chapter 7: The Truth

"What?" I asked

"You were brainwashed! To believe that! You were an Enclave experiment! You were made to be some kind of super solider."

I thought, no wonder, I just barely grabbed a real gun a few weeks ago, and now I'm shooting like I've had one my entire life.

"The project was cancelled, that's why they brainwashed you, some Enclave officials never knew…Colonel Autumn included, because he was a subject. He was one of the only ones that were successful!""Oh my God" I said

"What about my dad?"

"You're dad, also one. The area was disguised as a vault, the overseer didn't kick you out! You escaped…""So my dad…""Really was kidnapped.""Come on! We gotta get to the Citadel!"

CITADEL

They walked in the lab, where Elder Lyons and here daughter were talking.

"Please, I know if you send the pride in, we can do this!"

"Don't worry, without the GECK, the Enclave couldn't start the purifier!"

"Um…we don't have it anymore…" Brian interrupted

"What? Well, with no GECK, the Enclave will have no trouble starting the purifier! Rothschild, is it ready?""Well, I suppose. But with the…""Rothschild, is it ready?""Ready as it will be right now…"

A FEW MINUTES LATER

Liberty Prime shot his lasers and Enclave soldiers retreated, those foolish enough to fight, died shortly after.

We ran toward the purifier, we barging down the door, was greeted by some hot plasma.

After shooting down some hostiles we barged in the control room.

"Well…if it isn't the diabolical duo!" Came a voice, it was Colonel Autumn

"Diabolical Duo? What about the diabolical million!" I said

"What do you mean?"

"From what I read in those Pre-War-Books…America was a great place! Sure… the government made some mistakes once in a while. But you, the Enclave…aren't helping!"

"I see…enough talk! Time to die!"

All of a sudden that ninja thing jumped out of nowhere.

"You again? God almighty, when will you leave?"

"Autumn!" Brian said

"You were brainwashed! You're an experiment! Here…" He threw him some files

Autumn read them carefully

"My God…oh my God!" Autumn looked at us… and walked out the door

The last solider dropped their guns and put their hands up.

After killing them, Dr. Li's voice filled the intercom.

"Hello? It's Doctor Li! Is anyone there?"

"Yeah…"

"Over the fight, some damage was done to the purifier, it's going to take a personal start, one of you will have to sacrifice yourself."Everyone was quiet…

"I'll do it…" Said Brian

"What? No!"

"Listen…I'm going to die. I'm just sorry…I couldn't help you find your dad, like you did mine…"

"You already did…" Said the ninja figure

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Son…"

"Dad?"

"You don't have much time! Hurry!"

My dad took off his ninja suit to have a merc suit on (Troublemaker suit).

"Put this on, Brian. It will help you."

Brian put it on quickly, and rushed in the purifier.

The doors closed as he punched in the numbers…

I blacked out

ONE WEEK LATER

"Brian is still out cold, so is my daughter…we expect your son to come out of it soon." Came the voice of Elder Lyons

"Thank you…" Said my dad

"Dad? Elder Lyons?" I muttered

"He's waking up."

I opened my eyes to see myself in the Citadel clinic.

"Dad…" I said

I saw Brian and Lyons out cold.

My dad gave me a big bear hug.

"Dad…dad! I can't breath!" I said

"Oh, sorry. Don't know my own strength!"

Elder Lyons chuckled.

"So…son. Want to kill some raiders with your old man?" He asked

"Sure!""Not so fast…" Lyons interrupted

"You need your weapons…and some armor."

It was then I realized I was in a T-shirt and some boxers.

A FEW HOURS LATER

The sun was shining, over the lake of pure water. And an explosion sent four Raiders flying.

"Kill them!" One yelled before getting shot by my dad's lucky rifle

I took one out with my 10mm pistol.

"You're good with that one son." My dad said

"Thanks…"

"RETREAT!" One yelled as the ran me and my dad shooting their backs

Me and my dad got up, walking to Megaton. Him telling me embarrassing stories about me as a baby along the way.

TO BE CONTINUED…


End file.
